smite_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 4.9
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Nine-Tailed Terror (Patch 4.9) SMITE 4.9 Patch Overview - Nine-Tailed Terror (May 24, 2017) SMITE - 4.9 Console Patch Overview - Nine-Tailed Terror Patch available on PC notes + Console notes! New God: Da Ji Passive – Torture Blades *Da Ji’s sharp claws cause her enemies to Bleed when struck by her Basic Attacks. Bleed Damage causes the enemy to take Damage every 1s for 2s and can stack any number of times on the same target. Horrible Burns *Da Ji heats up her claws, causing her next successfully hit Basic Attack to Burn the target, dealing instant Bonus Damage and additional Damage every 1s for 3s. One Thousand Cuts *Da Ji lashes out with her claws at nearby enemies. Executing 4 strikes over 2s that hit all enemies in range. These hits apply the Bleed from Torture Blades. While this ability is channeling, Da Ji gains increased Movement Speed, immunity to Slows, and her tails mitigate Damage dealt to her by enemies who are behind her. Spirit Link *Da Ji selects a single allied or enemy target and Teleports to their location. Upon arriving at the target, she lashes out with her claws, dealing Damage and applying the Bleed from Torture Blades to all enemies around her. Pao Lao *Da Ji summons her signature torture device, the Pao Lao. As she hovers above the device, she gets 3 shots to fire chains at enemies below. Enemy gods hit by the shots take Damage, become Chained, and become Slowed. At the end of her ability, Chained enemies are Pulled to the Pao Loa, becoming Stunned and then taking additional Damage of 3 ticks over 2s. If a god hit by this Ability becomes CC immune at any time, they break the Chain on them. New God Skins *Da Ji *Vixen Da Ji *Stone Sentinel Camazotz *Nebula Medusa *Shino-Bo Kuzenbo *Storm Raven Jing Wei *Ganesha Mastery *Emotes: Da Ji Clap, Da Ji Wave, Camazotz Dance DaJi.jpg|Da Ji DaJiVixen.jpg|Vixen Da Ji CamazotzStoneSentinel.jpg|Stone Sentinel Camazotz MedusaNebula.jpg|Nebula Medusa KuzenboShino-Bo.jpg|Shin-Bo Kuzenbo JingWeiStormRaven.jpg|Storm Raven Jing Wei GaneshaGolden.jpg|Ganesha Mastery Miscellaneous *Players can no longer vote to unpause during a Ranked Pause until 3 seconds have passed. *Fixed an issue on the “Standings” tab in the Season Ticket where overall records for teams during an event would be listed as “0 – 0” Items – Bug Fixes *Stone of Binding **Fixed many Banishes and Slows not causing the Passive to be applied. *Runeforged Hammer **Fixed many Slows not causing the Passive to be applied. Gods – Bug Fixes *Ganesha **Dharmic Pillars ***Fixed Ganesha’s Ultimate not highlighting enemies near the corners of the Ultimate’s Collision. Gameplay – Balances Gold Fury Adjustments *Increased Base Health from 2250 → 2550 *Decreased Base Gold Worth from 190 → 150 Portal Demon Adjustments *Decrease Gold given from 150 → 100 Item Changes *Mark of the Vanguard **Reduced Passive Flat Damage Reduction from 5 → 4 *Chronos' Pendant **Increased Magical Power from 60 → 80 *Emerald Mail **Increased Health from 200 → 250 *Gauntlet of Thebes **Reduced Health from 400 → 350 *Stone of Fal **Reduced Cost from 2800 → 2700 *Thousand Fold Blade **Increased Physical Power from 15 → 20 *Shifter's Shield **Reduced Power from 40 → 35 **Increased Passive Bonus Physical Power from 20 → 35 **Reduced Physical Protection from 20 → 15 **Reduced Magical Protection from 20 → 15 **Increased Passive Bonus Protections from 20 → 35 God Changes *Cernunnos **Shifter of Seasons ***Decreased Physical Power Scaling on Summer Heat from 20% → 10% **Bramble Blast ***Increased Cooldown from 13s → 15s *Chang'e **Moonlit Waltz ***Increased Cooldowns from 20/18/16/14/12 → 20/18.5/17/15.5/14 **Moonflower Dance ***Increased Cooldown from 10s → 12s *Erlang Shen **General ***Increased Base Power from 38 → 39 ***Increased Attack Speed per Level from .8 → 1 *Guan Yu **Warrior’s Will ***Increased Physical Power Scaling from 50% → 60% **Taolu Assault ***Increased Duration of Protection Steal from 3s → 3/3.5/4/4.5/5s *Hades **Death From Below ***Increased Cooldown from 12s → 14s **Shroud of Darkness ***Decreased Cooldown from 15/14/13/12/11 → 14/13/12/11/10s **Devour Souls ***Decreased Magical Power Scaling on the Detonate Heal from 15% → 10% *Odin **Gungnir’s Might ***Increased Base Damage from 35/50/65/80/95 → 45/65/85/105/125 ***Gungnir’s Might second swing will now also Slow *Susano **Typhoon ***Reduced Typhoon’s Vortex strength from 115 → 88 ***Reduced the strength Movement Speed Penalty of targets affected by Typhoon from 40% → 10% ***Both these changes allow players to have faster Movement and help them escape quicker from the pull of Typhoon Category:Patch notes